Eir: No Mercy
by ArtemisPorter
Summary: Loki gets sent to his prison cell to spend the rest of his long life, but what happens when he meets Eir, the royal assassin. Eir joins Thor and Loki on their mission to stop Malekith from turning the world into, well, darkness. This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTER EIR! (May even have a bit of a romance going on *winkwink* nudgenudge*)
1. Prologue

Hello people of Midgard! I only have a few things for you guys to know so please read the bolded text.

******I am using actual lines from this movie, so there are major spoilers if you have not seen it. I cannot put accents or things like that on certain letters so please do not get mad at me. Many of you may not know this but Dark Elves actually cannot go in sunlight for they will turn to stone, I am using this concept still but have come up with the solution that they have evolved over the years. Also, I know that Bohr, Odin's father is the one who defeated the dark elves so just say that he is really old so Odin can take his place quickly. Eir will still be **_**a lot**_** older than Loki but elves look like they never age anyways (just look at Frigga) so deal with it. Something in Norse:**

**Eir (pronounced as "air")= Mercy**

**BTW! I don't own thor 2 or it's characters. All I own is Ei and Alfsol. If you would like to use these characters please pm me first. **

Long Before the birth of light, there was darkness and from that darkness came the dark elves. Millennia ago the ruler of their kind, Malekith, sought to transform our universe back into one of internal light. Such evil was possible using the powers of the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction. The people of Svartalfaheim and Asgard fought against each other in a bloody battle. People were dying left and right; surges of great power was so intense, it destroyed the landscape around them.

Among this fight was Algrim, Malekith's right hand man, and his lover Alfsol, who was currently in labor. Algrim tried desperately to get her off of Svartalfaheim and back to her home planet, Alfheim, away from all of this maddness. As you may not have noticed, Algrim is a dark elf and Alfsol a light elf, which is a forbidden relationship. Actually, any interracial acts of coitus was forbidden. The king of Asgard declared this because he was worried that a species would be created that would be so powerful that he could not contain it. Not caring about the rule the two elves met and fell in love, creating a child they knew would be amazing.

The two stumbled and fumbled over the corpses of the fallen. Algrim knew of a secret portal that would take her safely back home, for he could not use the Bifrost.

"Alfsol, you must go. Now!" Algrim yells to his pregnant lover. She trips over a dead dark elf, but gets caught by Algrim. She looks up at him with fear in her light blue eyes.

"I believe my water has just broken!" she yells over the chaos of the war happening around them. He looks down at her, worry showing brilliantly in his dark orbs.

"Hurry," Algrim commands with his deep voice, "we must get you back to Alfheim at once!" Algrim grabs Alfsol's arm, not too tightly of course, and practically carries her to a nearby cave. These secret portals were not visible to the naked eye; but after many years of searching, Algrim was able to find this one.

Right before he was about to lead his lover through the portal, Alfsol reaches her right hand up to his cheek. Her shiny, golden skin clashed with his pitch black tone. He looked back down to her and stared into her pleading eyes.

"My love-" she paused to wince in pain, "please, come with me." He sighed.

"You know I cannot do that. There is no way I can step into your bright world. Malekith needs me bys his side, my _people_ need me to protect them." He touched his forehead to hers. "I love you and I need you to live not only for us, but for our child." Algrim crushes his lips down to hers with so much passion and grieve that it made Alfsol cry out with want.

"I love you too!" she whispers back.

After Alfsol goes through the portal, Algrim fights his way up to where Malekith stands watching over the battlefield. By the time he gets to him, the nine worlds converged above them, signaling to Malekith that he could at last unleash the Aether. When he tried to touch it though, Asgard ripped it from his grasps using the Bifrost. Now unable to defeat the Asgardians, Malekith and Algrim take a few other elves to a nearby camouflaging ship, leaving the rest of his people to die as a 'sacrifice'.

Back at Alfheim, Alfsol was able to find the trustworthy healer who knew of her situation. She was able to deliver the child without any complications, except for one. The child was born with dark brown skin. No light elf had skin that dark, which was going to make it difficult to hide the child. Not long after the child was born that day, many other elves found out of the mixed breed child and tried to rip the baby out of Alfsol's grasp but it was no use. She screamed for them to give her child mercy, that she would raise the child to live like the light elves. The light elves were the complete opposite of the dark elves, of course. Instead of teaching it the dark elves black magic, they would teach it the healing magic of the light elves.

After much thought, the light elves would allow the child to live as long as it never used or even touch a weapon. They feared that as soon as it did it would regain the assassin ways of a dark elves, wreaking havoc and destruction. Alfsol cried tears of joy and decided to name her child Eir, after the great amount of mercy she was given.

Not long after, an Elder of Alfheim discovered Eir's existence and immediately informed Odin. He was so furious of the broken rule that he left to Alfheim right then and there. Frigga decided to tag along, just in case Odin got ahead of himself. Once again, the Alfsol pleaded for the life of Eir to be spared but Odin wanted to hear nothing of it.

While the two bickered, Frigga met with the young child in the other room. She started to grow fond of Eir and received the young one's trust as well. Frigga did not want the child to die so she made a compromise with Odin that Eir could help him and their royal family. After much contemplating Odin gave only one offer: Eir would have to give in to the dark elves blood that ran through her veins and would become an assassin, only to follow the orders of the royal family. Eir must also live in a prisoners cell as a precaution to it becoming dangerous.

Alfsol was saddened by this deal but allowed him to take her. Odin went to grasp the young child's hand but stopped when the child screamed and kicked. Eir only allowed Frigga's gentle touch to bring her along to Asgard. Back in Eir's prison cell, Frigga was able to get the child everything it needed to feel comfortable. After all, Eir was granted the chance to leave her cell only when training sessions were scheduled and missions were to be completed. Eir was stuck in solitude with no friends, except for when Frigga came to visit her. Until now…


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you all for the support. I will try to post the chapters within a weeks time of each other so you do not have to wait long, hopefully. **

**I did not create Thor (though that would be incredibly cool) so do not bother me with your worthless bantering. The only thing I own is Eir.**

Chapter 1

The sounds of metal scrapping across the ground ring about the throne room of Asgard. Loki is shackled and followed up the walkway to Odin's chair by six guards. In spite of knowing that he is about to be tried for his crimes not only on Asgard but on Midgard as well, Loki keeps a cynical grin upon his face. He is halted just a few paces away from Odin when he spies Frigga off to the side, attempting to get his attention.

"Loki!" she exclaims.

"Hello mother. Have I made you proud?" he lifts his head high and lets his grin widen.

"Please," she exasperates, "Don't make this worse."

"Define worse-"

"Enough!" Odin cuts Loki off, gaining the attention of them both. "I will speak to the prisoner alone." Frigga looks back to her son and reluctantly walks away and out of the hall. Once he hears her footsteps becoming faint Loki stalks up to the steps in front of him, ending with the loud sound of him bring his ankles together like a good little soldier.

Suddenly, Loki chuckles and relaxes his stance, "I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Odin glares at the prisoner before him.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Where ever you go there is war, ruin, and death."

"I would not commit to rule the Earth as a benevolent god," Loki pauses, "just like you."

"We are not gods. We're born, we live, we die, just as humans do."

Loki shrugs, "Give or take five thousand years."

"All this because Loki desires a throne," mocks Odin.

"It is my birth right!"

"Your birth right-ta!" he spits out, "was to die, as a child, cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I am able to ask for mercy's sake, just swing it." Loki smiles devilishly, "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just… I don't love them."

Odin sits back in his chair and confidently speaks, "Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeon." Loki takes a step back and scoffs.

"And what of Thor, you will make that worthless oaf king while I rot in chains?" he questions.

"Thor must strive to undo the damage that you have done," he answers, "he will bring order to the nine realms and then yes, he will be king." Odin dismisses the guards to take Loki away with a flick of his wrist and watches while his once adopted son gets dragged away.

Once in the dungeon chambers, an uproar of the other prisoners come about. Loki had once helped Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three put these ruffians in this place. And now, he is to be put in with the lot of them. _How quaint?_ Loki thinks. The criminals rant and jeer at Loki as he makes his way to his assigned cell. Luckily he is given one to himself with a table, chairs, a bed, and a few books. _This must have been Frigga's doing._

The guards bring Loki up to his chamber, with a bit of a shove, and activate the yellow, transparent walls to keep him from coming out. These walls were made with special magic that kept even Loki's own magic trapped within. As the guards left, Loki looked around and decided to lie upon the bed that was placed at the back of the chamber. _Well this will give me time to think up a new plan,_ he grinned.

Later on Loki is found in one of the chairs, reading one of the many books that Frigga had left him (even though he's read them all before), when he noticed that he was being watched intently. Not by the other prisoners who jeered at him before, he had already tuned them out, but something else. He closed his book and stood back up, looking around at the chambers surrounding him.

There! The person wearing a hooded cloak sitting crossed legged, hands placed gently in their lap, in the chamber diagonally from his own. He observed his observer though not being able to see much due to the black cloak. They had brown knee high combat boots, black leggings, and what seemed to be a long off white colored skirt, cut off along the sides. Loki tried to look closer at the prisoners face but to no avail. That's when he notices that they have the same living arrangements, practically identical. He looks to the other chambers and sees nothing but the bodies that occupy them. Glancing back at the observer, he yells.

"You there!" The prisoner tilts their head, "Yes you, who are you and why do you have such things in your chamber?" The prisoner tilts their head upright and sighs deeply.

"You must be Loki, Frigga's son," a female voice says in a monotone. Loki is surprised by this. Never has he seen such a small woman down in the dungeons before, but more so she knew who he was when he has never seen her before.

"I'm afraid you've been mistaken, I am not Frigga's child," he replies, "Answer my question!"

The woman stands up, walking up close to the yellow wall but being careful not to touch it. If you touch it, it will burn like a thousand suns. "My name is Eir," she complies while pulling down her hood, "I am the royal assassin for your family." She bows respectably to Loki.

Loki remembers Frigga telling him of the family's royal assassin. She said that they would do anything for the family of Odin and were highly skilled in combat and magic, due to their elfin blood. But it surprised him that the assailant turned out to be a mere woman. Upon further inspection, he notices that her skin isn't pitch black like the dark elves nor pale like the light elves, but dark brown.

When she straightens up he sees that her eyes are yellow like that of a black cat, a creature found on Midgard. _A panther I believe it was called,_ he thought. Eir's hair was layered with the top being white, like the silver moon, and the bottom black, like the midnight sky.

Loki returns to his train of thought, "Ah, so you are the rumored assailant." He places his hands behind his back and paces back and forth slowly. "If might say, you look a little small to be-" Loki stops when he realizes that Eir had gone back to her original spot, playing with a small black kitten and ignoring him. _Where in Odin's name did that creature come from!_ he mentally yelled. "Hey, I am speaking to you!"

"Oh Loki, it has only been a short while and you are already forgetting your manners," Frigga calls out. He snaps around quickly to find her standing behind him, and just as quickly realizes that she is not really there. She had simply made a hologram of herself since she was forbidden to come and see him. This still didn't change the fact that he was actually happy to see her; not that he would admit that anytime soon.

"Frigga, how kind of you to join us," Loki points to Eir who has stopped playing with the kitten which has now disappeared, _where did that beast go,_ to pay attention to the newcomer, "You know this dull creature?"

"Of course I do, I told you about her after all." Frigga turns to Eir and bows her head, getting a mirrored gesture in return. "And she is not dull. Eir is like a daughter to me."

"You left out the small detail of it being a _her_!"

"Would it have mattered if she was a he?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, Frigga turns back to Eir, "My child, I have something to ask of you."

"Yes your majesty?" Eir says.

"No need for the formal speech, my dear. I would like it if you will be so kind as to watch over my son." Loki opened his mouth to protest but she continued on. "He needs protection and guidance while I'm not around." Eir gets down on one knee and raises her right hand to her chest, bowing her head slightly.

"You have my word your majes-… Frigga," she complies.

Loki simply scoffs and crosses his arms while going to the other side of his chamber. Suddenly the dungeons doors open and in comes more prisoners. They seemed to be those who were attacking Hogun's home realm, Vanaheim. This must mean that Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three have successfully defended Vanaheim.

"Odin continues to bring me new friends," implies Loki who simply turns back to Frigga with a smirk upon his face. "How thoughtful."

"The books I sent," she asks, "do they not interest you?"

"Is that how I am to waist away in eternity, reading?" he questions.

"I've done everything in my power to make you comfortable."

"… Have you?" Loki paces in a half circle, as though he is the predator and Frigga is the prey. "Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? He must be so inconvenient for you asking for me day and night," he remarks, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"You know full well that it's your actions that brought you here," she defends.

"My actions?" he scoffs, "I was merely giving truth to the lie that I have been fed my entire life, while I was born to be a king."

Frigga steps closer to Loki, becoming frustrated, "A king? A true king admits his faults. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the amount that Odin has taken himself."

"Your father-"

"HE'S NOT MY FATHER!" Loki yells, eyes growing wide and his hands curled into fists by his sides.

Frigga is taken aback by Loki's tone that she is speechless for a short while. She stares at his face as if searching for something to say. Then her face relaxes and looks at him with compassion. "And am I not your mother?"

Loki moves to say something but then stops himself, thinking of a better option than what he was just about to blurt out. "No." Frigga's face saddens as she sighs, but she continues to keep a smile upon her face.

"Hm," she gives a small melancholy laugh, "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself." Loki seems to relax his posture and Frigga extends out a hand to him. He tries to reach for it but as soon as he touches it, she dissipates into nothing. Loki is now left standing in his cell, alone; eyes giving off a tinge of sorrow.

He straightens back up at the scuffle of Eir's boots. She had been watching the whole scene without a word and was now still watching him. Loki gives her a look of distain.

"Enjoy the show?"

Eir looks at him a while longer and decides to go back to her original position. As Loki starts to turn away he sees the same black cat come out from her cloak. He gazes in befuddlement as Eir goes back to playing with the infernal beast, _where is that damned cat coming from!?_

**_Sorry, you all probably thought that this was an update. I won't be posting the next chapter until the end of this week due to a paper I need to write for school. Anyways, if you are interested in what my character, Eir, looks like feel free to go onto my brothers twitter page: /KyleCarson18_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. It was rather difficult and I had many homework assignments to finish and to top it all off my sister got me ill… so if this chapter seems poorly written it's because I'm still trying to get over my cold.**

**Thanks to all of you who favorited and followed, I know I must sound like a broken record but please, reviews would be wonderful.**

_**I do not own Thor or Thor: Dark World nor the comic books and Marvel. I only own Eir and Alfsol. If you wish to use these characters, PM me first.**_

**Chapter 2**

Around the time of Loki's trial, Thor was left to clean up his mess. Riots had broken out in other realms and, as future King of Asgard, it was Thor's duty to dissolve these conflicts.

Back on Midgard, Jane Foster continued to find abnormalities in the world that would somehow lead her back to Thor. After many months of searching and just about giving up, Dr. Selvig called her and Darcy to England, having found something very interesting. Once she got there Jane learned of the random portals (invisible doors that lead to anywhere) at an abandoned warehouse. While Darcy and her new intern were playing with a couple of portals, Jane accidentally stumbled into a portal that led her to Svartalfaheim where the King of Asgard decided to hide the Aether. Not knowing anything about the Aether she came into contact with it; the Aether fusing itself to he body, causing her to black out. Once she awakens, Thor comes down to Midgard and takes Jane back to Asgard where they hope to find out what happened to her. Odin tells them both that there is no way to save her; that the Aether is too powerful for her mortal body to handle and it will destroy her.

While this is going on, Malekith and the other dark elves awaken from there deep sleep in space knowing that the Aether was found and taken. He devises a plan and sends Algrim to Asgard, disguising himself as one of the captured rioters from Vanaheim. He is to trigger a magma rock the Malekith shoved into his stomach at the right moment, becoming Kurse, causing the utmost destruction.

Loki lies upon his bed nonchalantly, tossing an small cup up and down with his right hand, his left placed gently beneath his head. Every now and again he'll sneak a glance at Eir. She sits unmoving in the middle of her cell, cross legged as before when he first saw her, doing absolutely nothing. It eluded him as to why she didn't using any of the furniture surrounding her. _I wonder if that is how she sleeps._

All of a sudden, he hears loud yelling down the hall reverberating throughout the dungeon. Loki stands up, placing the cup on the table, and walks to the yellow wall to investigate. He sees a few guards with their weapons outside a cell a few down from his. Looking into the cell he sees a rather large creature with skin that looked like lava and golden armor holding another prisoners small head up to the blazing hot yellow wall with his much larger hand. The prisoner is screaming, his skin charring to a crisp. The other prisoners in the creatures cell seem to be knocked out. The large lava man throws the prisoner to the side and roars a triumphant yell, punching the wall causing it to break and disappear easily.

The creature jumped out of the cell, crushing a guard beneath him and knocking another one unconscious, and grabs the remaining guard by his head. Loki's eyes widened with fascination as he watched the guards face melt under the lava mans fingertips. Seeing as the guards are disposed of the creature goes to the other cells and breaks the walls, releasing all the prisoners to do as they please. He walks right past Eir's cell, who is now standing in the middle of her cell, and slowly walks up to Loki's.

Loki places his hands at his sides and looks at the creature, who seems to wonder if it should free him, with a wide smirk on his face. The creature begins to walk away from his cell, knowing all too well that it would be a bad idea when Loki stops him.

"You might want to take the stairs to your left," he advises. The man made of lava looks at Loki questioningly as if to say: Why would you help me when I do not do the same for you? It then looks to the massive crowd of prisoners trying to escape the guards. After a quick moment of contemplating, the creature walks off to his left.

Loki chuckles to himself and catches the eyes of Eir, whose looking at him questioningly. "If I'm stuck in here, I may as well have some fun and cause mischief."

Thor was just introducing Jane to Frigga when loud sounds of horns alert the kingdom that there has been an outbreak.

"The prison!" Frigga exclaims.

"Loki," Thor says. He looks down to Jane apologetically.

"Go, I'll look after her," Frigga complies as she steps closer to Jane. Thor runs off the balcony, his black cloak turning into his red cape and silver armor, and catches mjnor who flies in from nowhere. He makes quick haste as he heads for the prison.

Fandral and Volstagg seem to already be there, fighting off the prisoners one by one. The guards try their best to keep them at bay but the prisoners are just too rowdy.

Fandral slashes one prisoners neck with his sword when two more come upon him. He kills them easily with two strikes and remarks, "Does this mean that they resent being in prison?" to Volstagg whose currently beating three prisoners with one swing of his mighty axe. He then slams another against one of the stone pillars.

"I would believe they do!" Volstagg grunts as he raises his axe and plunges it into an oncoming prisoner.

A prisoner gets thrown into the wall the Loki sits by. He's just calmly reading a book while chaos happens around him. Eir steps closer near her cell wall, watching all the havoc and asks Loki, "Would you like me to do something my prince?" Loki looks up at her.

"And why would I have you do anything?" he asks, truthfully wondering why she would ask him for permission.

"Because Frigga has passed me along to you. I will do anything you ask," she simply says, still carrying a monotone. He looks around and then back to Eir.

"No. It's not like you could anyway, being trapped in there and all," Loki licks his fingers and turns the next page in his book. Eir watches Loki in befuddlement but does not retort.

Thor bursts in just then, baring his mighty hammer. The prisoners all stop to look at him; some in fear and others with hatred.

"Return to your cells and no further harm will come to you. You have my word-" A rather dumb prisoner decides to cut Thor off by punching him in the jaw. Thor instantly grabs the man from the back of his helmet, "Very well, you do not have my word!" He punches the prisoner out into the crowd and hears a war cry followed by a man wrapping him in a bear hug from behind. Thor breaks free quickly and punches him in the face. Another prisoner comes up to him and he breaks there neck, instantly preparing for his next opponent.

Back in the thrown room, Odin sends guards to the weapons vault and to watch over Frigga and Jane. Little do they know that Malekith has taken his army of dark elves in their camouflaged aircraft and have entered Asgard. Heimdal is able to take down a single space craft but is horrified to find a whole fleet come out of the aircraft that's just revealed itself. The Kingdom instantly springs into defense and shoots down as many ships with their cannons but the agility of the ships are too fast.

Heimdal inserts his sword into the Bifrost, bringing up a yellow force field (similar to the cell walls in the prison) around Odin's castle. But all too quickly the lava creature from the prison makes his way below the castle to where the force field is generated and destroys it. He then goes to the thrown room where he meets up with Malekith who flew in on one of the ships, along with his troops.

Malekith makes his way up to Frigga's room; he senses Jane and the Aether there with her. He opens the great big golden doors and Jane stands up to hide behind Frigga, she holds a sword taken from a guard in her right hand.

"Stand down creature," she demands while walking around the large table in the middle of the room, "You may still survive this."

"I have survived worse, woman," Malekith states, walking around the table as well.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I am Malekith and I shall have what is mine!" Frigga turns around to look at Jane who is trembling in a corner. As Malekith steps forward to reach for Jane, she runs and Frigga slices him with her sword. They engage in combat, both moving steadily but with each strike is a murderous intent. Frigga's blade is moving so fast it's shines blue.

Frigga is able to get her blade to Malekith's pale neck when Kurse, the lava creature in the red and gold armor, grabs her by the neck. Jane hurries over to the other side of the room to try and help Frigga.

"You have taken something child," Malekith states as he walks towards Jane, blocking her path, "give it back." He backs her up into a wall and reaches for her when she completely dissipates with a green glow. Noticing that Jane was just an illusion used by Frigga's magic, he turns to her abruptly and yells, "Witch!"

Frigga openly smirks at Malekith. He walks up to her while Kurse continues to hold the struggling woman by her throat and arm from behind.

"Where is the Aether?"

"I'll never tell you," she spits out with distaste. Malekith looks to Kurse knowingly then to Frigga.

"I believe you."

Once things seem to be in somewhat under control in the prison, Loki decides to take this time to find out more about this little assassin that is now his to control.

"So," he starts, "What is your story?" Eir cocks her head at him in confusion. "How did you end up becoming Odin's assassin?"

"I'm not his!" she says quickly, then calms herself, "I belong to Frigga and the family." Loki looks at her expectantly, causing Eir to sigh deeply. "As you can see, my skin is dark brown," Eir holds her left arm up, "showing that I am of elfin decent."

"Yes, and how is that when the dark elves were to be exterminated during the war centuries ago?" he asks curiously.

"My father, Algrim, was a dark elf and my mother, Alfsol, was a light elf-"

"Was?"

"My mother died soon after Odin took me away and my father was believed to have died on the battlefield during the war between the dark elves and Asgardians."

"I see. You were an abnormality and Odin thought it only fit to keep you locked up here until he had some use of you." Loki remembered yelling something along the lines of this to Odin, not long ago. _We're the same._ No, how could he believe that he was the same as this dull being? He was much superior in many ways. But he has to admit that they were similar. Odin kept them both as profits and for his own benefit.

"Actually," Eir interrupted his thoughts, "Odin wanted me dead. Frigga was able to convince him that I may be helpful to the family one day. I guess the fact that he kept me alive to be 'helpful' is using me." Eir looked away slightly and Loki stared at her.

"Frigga convinced him?" he asked slowly. Frigga was a benevolent woman indeed if she kept someone like her alive.

Eir smiled softly. "Yes, she did. Frigga was very kind to me. She still is. She always came to visit me even when Odin told her not to." She finally looked up at Loki with her golden eyes. He was able to she a bit of passion and love in her eyes. _Talking about Frigga can make her this passionate?_

Loki started to think about his mother. She always read him stories at night with Thor. Never did she tell them to fear Frost Giants or any other creatures for that matter. Frigga was always so caring and gentle and told them that they should never judge other people for being different. He remembered always running to her when Thor would break his things or hurt him. Loki would run into her chambers where she was reading, slide down on his knees, and cry into her lap. Frigga calmed him down by humming a lullaby to him and gently caressing his hair as he cried. She was his only place of comfort.

Loki now regretted telling Frigga that she wasn't his mother. He wished he could take it back but his pride only thought of it as groveling. Instead, he walked over to the table across the cell when a guard came rushing in.

"Prince Loki, I have terrible news," the guard in all gold stated somberly, "Malekith has returned with and army and attacked just now. He and Kurse have slain Queen Frigga." Loki showed no expression on his face but on the inside he wanted to crumble to the ground. That's when he hears a loud thud. Eir had fallen down to her knees.

"I know of Malekith, but who is this so called Kurse?" Loki asks.

"His true name was said to be Algrim," Eirs head snaps up, "he became a large creature with skin like lava and wore red and gold armor." Loki remembers this man now, even more so he knows that this is Eir's father.

"Is there going to be a funeral?"

"Yes, but Odin does not allow you to go," the guard answers. _Then what is the point of telling me all this!_ Loki thinks, frustrated. He dismisses the guard and walks towards the center of his cell, his back towards Eir.

"I am so sorry Loki. I had know idea my father-"

Loki surges a power of green magic around him causing the furniture the bang against the walls and tumble over. Eir immediately hushed and sank her bottom in between her calves. Loki stomped over to a fallen chair and throws it across the cell, making it chatter into a million pieces. He then grabs another chair and throws it to the ground in front of him while yelling. This time, a piece flies off and makes a giant tear in his jacket. Loki grunts as he aggressively pulls off his jacket, causing it to tear and rip even more.

He didn't care though. No, all he cared about right now was releasing his anger. Loki threw the jacket across the room and ran for the table, losing his shoes in the process. He smashed the table and through it up to the ceiling. He stepped back quickly so it wouldn't fall on himself but he stepped on a broken chair leg, cutting his foot. Loki fell to the ground and grabbed his foot. He yelled again in fury then slowly began to sob. Leaning up against the back wall, Loki pulled his knees up to his chest and grabbed at his hair.

How could this have happened to Frigga. Not his mother. She was the only one who cared about him and now she's gone. Odin didn't even allow him to see her spirit off to Valhalla! He continued to howl out in not only physical, but emotional pain as well.

Eir stayed in her sat position, watching Loki mourn for his mother. She knew how he felt. Even she was not allowed to go to her funeral. Eir had no one. But she knew better than to throw a tantrum. The last time she cried for a fallen friend on one of her missions, Odin slapped her and didn't give her food for a week. _Crying is for the weak_, she remembers him telling her.

Coming back to reality she looked at Loki in his horrible state. Just watching him like this hurt her. Frigga always spoke of him as the strong son. Seeing him like this makes her recall the lullaby that Frigga would hum to her after completing an assassination. She would comb her fingers through Eir's hair while holding her and rocked her back and forth, saying that it was okay and everything was going to be alright.

Without realizing it, Eir was humming the tune and tears fell from her eyes. She tried to hold them back but they just kept falling. So she let them. Eir sat there like a lifeless doll, humming softly. Loki soon noticed the humming and stopped his crying. He watched and listened to Eir, the song bringing back memories of his mother. Loki relaxed his body, letting his legs stretch out and his hands lay in his lap. Eir noticed this and continued to hum. They both listened to the tune and let fall down there faces, remembering Frigga.

**Wow! Sorry for that intense scene. Once I started writing I couldn't stop. So much Loki feels! T_T Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will hopefully be posted soon (: **

**Loki's Lullaby: Mordreds Lullaby by Heather Dal **

** watch?v=TRatuRhMR78&feature=plpp&p=PLjixusM_mqtzIdrjdgrZ8NpLzu_oGp-j4**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow! I've gotten so many views and visits. I hope that's a good thing. Thank you to my latest reviewer, I would like some more of those: **

**Buruma Briefs: I do know that Eir is indeed a norse Goddess of healing (and other stuff) but I had know idea that she was actually in the movie or in the comic books. My apologies. But I must say that I have made her into a complete different character of my own and even changed her heritage. Also I am not seeking for 'cheap romance'. The genre for this particular story is adventure, and hurt/comfort; in the summary I said that their **_**may**_** be a **_**tinge **_**of romance but I have yet to decide on that. If you would like to discuss this further, please feel free to PM me instead of writing in the reviews.**

**I own nothing but my own version of Eir. I do not profit from this [except for seeing all the favs, follows, and reviews. Those make me happy (: ]. **

**Now that's done and over with, ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter 3

Odin, Fandral, and six other guards stand around yellow, hologram map of the kingdom of Asgard in the throne room.

"We are still unable to restore the palace shields," Fandral updates, "and artillery cannot protect what even Heimdall cannot see." Everyone seems to shuffle a bit and lower there heads in somewhat defeat. "My King," he continues, "we are all but defenseless." Odin shifts his gaze down and seems all but lost.

Just then, Thor comes in and makes his way up to Odin.

"She is your prisoner now?" he yells. Jane had been taken into custody by Odin's command.

Odin turns to look at Thor but then turns away telling the men around him, "Leave us." Once everyone has gone, Odin steps down and past Thor, "I do not wish to fight with you."

"Nor I with you, but I intend to dispute about it." Thor turns and follows after his father down the hall.

"We posses the Aether," Odin states, "Malekith will come to us.

"Yes and you will destroy him!"

"You under estimate the power of the Aether and therefore value nothing."

"No, I value our peoples lives. I'll take Jane to the Dark World and draw them away from Asgard. When Malekith pulls the Aether away from Jane, it will be exposed and vulnerable, and I will destroy it and him." Odin turns around to face his heir.

"And if you fail," Odin places his staff hard into the floor, "you risk this weapon falling into the hands of our enemies."

"The risk is far greater if we do nothing. His ship could be flying over our heads right now and we wouldn't even know it," Thor gestures.

"Yes and when he comes, his men will fall on ten thousand Asgardian plains."

"And how many of our men shall die on theirs-"

"As many as are needed!" Odin's shouts reverberate across the semi-destroyed hall to the throne room. Thor says nothing more, knowing that he will be unable to get past his father's anger and stubbornness. Odin then doubles over, grabbing his stomach and lets out a gasp of pain. "We will fight to our last Asgardian breath." Thor shakes his head in pity.

"How are you different from Malekith?" he asks. Odin gives a sarcastic chuckle.

"The difference, my son, is that I will win."

Odin slowly walks away to tend to his war council, leaving Thor to contemplate on what to do. He believes that his father is blinded by revenge and hatred; it is Thor's duty to do what is right. With that being said Thor gathers Heimdall, Sif, Fandral, and Volstagg and came up with a plan to take Jane and escape Asgard. But with the Bifrost becoming heavily guarded, they must find another way to leave and there is only one person who knows.

"Thor!" Loki exclaims, "After all this time and now you come to visit me." Thor steps up to Loki's cell, with Loki prowling about like a creature stalking its prey. "Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki enough," he says in a monotone, "No more illusions." He looks at Thor with a smirk but then stands up straight.

Eir hears Loki's soft tone and another thunderous one causing her to look up from her lap. She pulls her hood off to see the owner of this voice more clearly. Eir is shocked to see that it was Thor and wondered why he was down here, in a place like this.

A veil of green magic falls all around the inner compounds of Loki's cell, showing the true contents. Everything in his cell was broken; pages were strewn about the floor and pieces of wood lied everywhere. Loki's was wearing only a forest green tunic and ripped black trousers. His hair was frizzy and a mess from yanking at it, and left foot had a large gash and dried blood all over, skin paler than normal and dark circles under his eyes. He was lying down with his back against the wall, right foot under his left leg.

"Now you see me brother!" Loki says. "Did she suffer?" The God of Thunder walked around to the side of his brothers cell.

"I didn't come here to share our grief. Instead I offer you the chance of a far richer sacrament."

Loki tilts his head up in interest, "… go on." Eir does the same but with more curiosity.

"I know you seek vengeance as much as I do. You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And out this worthless cell." A laughed sigh comes out of the prisoners mouth.

"Heh, you must be truly desperate to come to me for help… What makes you think you can trust me?"

"I don't," he clearly states, "mother did. You should know that when we fought each other on the Bifrost… I did so with a glimpse of hope that my brother was still in there, somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you." Thor stares straight into Loki's emerald eyes. "You betray me, and I will kill you."

Loki stares back at Thor then takes a quick glimpse at Eir. She looked at him expectantly and with hope. He looks back at Thor.

"When do we start?" Loki asks tilting his head forward.

As Loki is released, he uses his magic to make himself more presentable. His hair becomes more sleek and the dullness became the raven locks it once was. His normal, more fashionable attire cloaked him in leather. Even the wound on his foot was healed and clad in boots.

Just as they both were about to walk off, Loki hears movement from behind him. He turns his head to find Eir standing at her cell wall, giving him another expectant look. He wanted to just continue walking and forget about her but something tugged at him on the inside. Was it because she was using magic on him or maybe because they had shared a moment? _No, don't be an incompetent fool, _he thought to himself.

"Thor!" Loki calls out making his brother stop, "Might I suggest we bring along Eir, our families assassin." Loki points over to Eir who simply bows her head in respect to Thor. He looks at her with uncertainty. "I believe her skill may be an asset to our mission at hand," Loki tells himself more than to Thor. He wasn't about to admit that they may have some sort of 'bond'.

Thor looks at Loki suspiciously then back to Eir. "I have heard of you, my mother spoke fondly of you. Are you willing to sacrifice everything, even go against Odin himself?"

"Of course, Thor." Eir glances at Loki, "Anything to help," now she stares back at Thor, "and I am more than willing to go against Odin."

The next thing Eir knows, Thor shuts down the cell walls and she is free. Of course she is not completely free, just as Loki, but she now free of Odin. She quickly grabs her bow and quiver full of arrows from under her bed and stands along side Loki, mouthing the words 'thank you' to him. He instantly turns away and follows after his brother. Eir isn't bothered by it because she knows that deep down, and from what Frigga has told her, the he actually cares.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: So… I felt really bad giving you all that small, uneventful chapter and thought that this might make up for it. { I really hope it does (: } Thank you to those who just recently favorited and followed, it means a lot. I would really like to see some reviews though (No flames please, even criticism is ok but don't say harsh comments. If you want to do that then just PM me and we can have a dispute there.) **

**S.A: Thank you so much for the review! I just loved the movie as well. It's a bit difficult to remember all the lines and stuff from the movie after only seeing it once so the transition for Eir may be a bit off. I am trying my best to put in some hints of Loki and Eir romance; of course I'm not going to have them make out on the spot (though I wouldn't mind doing that with him (; !) **

**This chapter is full of action and you get to see a really cool side of Eir that even I didn't expect to be shown this early.**

**I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING, ONLY MY VERSION OF EIR. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Chapter 4

The three escapees made their way down a long hall as quickly as they could. Thor stomped on with determination, Loki had a little bit of a skip of enjoyment in his walk, and Eir just paced herself to be able to keep up with brothers' long strides, but none the less walked with utter boredom. Thor had told the two that they were going to go and meet up with Jane and Lady Sif a few corridors from the throne room. If they saw Thor retrieving Jane then Odin would know something was up.

As they continued on, Loki seemed more and more like an excited child to Eir. Like he was about to go through the Bifrost for the first time. That's how Eir was, anyway. Frigga decided to tag along with Odin and Eir for her first mission. All the way, Frigga described what it would be like and the beautiful colors that would fly all around her. Eir had been so excited and was relieved that Frigga was their to take her mind off what she was about to do on her mission.

Loki got even more of a hop in his step as they rounded a corner and grinned widely, taking a glance at Thor every now and then.

"This is so unlike you brother!" Loki chirps, "It's so clandestine. Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"

"You keep speaking, I just might," Thor answers while rolling his eyes and glaring at Loki, giving him a look that says 'shut up or I will kill you'. Eir smirks at this.

"Fine, as you wish," he pouts, "I'm not even here." Loki uses his magic to transform himself into that of a palace guard. He looks back to Thor, "Is this better?" Eir's eyes widen with amazement; Thor only glances.

"It's better company at least."

"Still, we could be a little more conspicuous." Loki changes himself back to his original state and forming Thor to look like Lady Sif. "Oh brother," Loki gawks, "you look ravishing!" Thor looks down at himself and pauses shortly.

"Do that again and I'll kill you as well," he demands but in his own gruff voice, not Lady Sif's soft tone.

"Very well," Loki shrugs, "Perhaps you would prefer one of your newer companions. You really seemed to like them so much." Once again, he changes into Captain America and Thor back to himself. "Oh this is much better!" Eir looks his new form up and down and shrugs. She preferred Loki's normal form. This one was a little too rambunctious for her taste.

"The costume's a bit much, so tight!" he continues on looking back to Thor, who seems like he could care less, "It builds your confidence. You can feel the righteousness surging." Loki turns his body around to look at both Eir and Thor all the while walking backwards. His gives a quick toothy smile at Eir. "Hey," he continues on but with an American accent, "wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God bless America!-"

Thor puts his hand over _Steve's_ mouth and shoves him into a nearby pillar, causing him to transform back to Loki. He begrudgingly removes Thor's hand says, "What?" Thor just points with his head at two guards crossing along the hallway. "No warning?" he says to Eir. She stands right next to him behind the pillar and simply shrugs. Loki should've been paying more attention.

The God of Mischief looks back to his brother. "You could at least furnish me with a weapon, my dagger, something!" Thor gives Loki a tired look and takes something out from beneath his cloak. "At last! Some common sense-" Loki takes a glimpse down to find that Thor had just put him into cuffs, the same ones that Tony Stark had put on him back in New York. He holds them up and glares at Thor.

"What, I thought you liked tricks?" he smirks while walking away. Loki looks to Eir expectantly.

"You will be safer with them on," she states following after Thor. He huffs and trails behind her.

"Safer for me or for others?" Eir tries to hold back a small smirk.

Not long after they reach the hall, they see both Jane and Lady Sif marching towards them.

"You're-" Jane starts off, pointing at Loki. Eir glares at her, already not liking where this was going.

"I'm Loki. You may of heard of me."

"This is for New York!" Jane raises her hand to slap him in the face but is stopped. Eir reaches across Loki to grip Jane's wrist with her right hand and places a blade up to her throat with her left.

"Do that again and I'll slit your throat," she growls. Everyone looks at Eir with astonishment; never has anyone ever defended Loki from getting hurt before. For all Eir knew, it was her duty to protect Loki. It's what Frigga wanted. Thor glares at Eir as he gently pulls Jane from her grasp.

"I like her!" Loki says. Thor now turns his glare to Loki. Eir relaxes her stance with a slight colouring in her cheeks. As she slips her knife back into it's holder around her right thigh and moves to turn away, Loki grabs her arm. "Do _that_ again," he says deeply, "and I'll slit _your_ throat." Even though she's confused Eir kept her face like stone, tugging away from Loki. He doesn't like it when people belittle him and think he cannot defend himself. Although he says that, he liked that someone defended _him_ for once.

Just then guards start pouring into the hall, bracing their weapons and sheilds. "Heimdall must've not been able to stall any longer." Thor reaches for Mjnor but Sif stops him.

"I'll hold them off, take her." He thanks her and tugs Jane down the hall with Eir treading close behind. Loki moves to follow but Sif holds her spear to his throat.

"Betray him, and I'll kill you."

"It's good to see you too Sif," he chuckles, all the while giving her a deadly glare of a snake. She moves her spear and Loki saunters off, spying Eir looking over her shoulder with uncertainty. He gives a baffled look but she quickly turns back around to continue walking. _What is with her? _he asks himself.

All four of them now walk into the thrown room to meet up with Volstagg who is pacing around the Dark Elves spacecraft eagerly. They wouldn't be able to get out of Asgard on foot so they planned on hijacking the spacecraft. "I'll give you as much time as I can." Thor shakes his hand.

"Thank you my friend." Jane walks past Volstagg giving him a curt nod. He does the same gesture in return and quirks an eyebrow at Eir, not knowing who she was. He then spots Loki and halts him with his arm roughly in the chest.

"If you even _think_ about betraying him," he whispers gruffly.

"You'll kill me?" he mocks sarcastically.

"Evidently there will be a line," Eir comments while walking past the two men. Loki gives a broad smile and walks after Eir, leaving Volstagg to by them some time with his large axe in hand.

Gathering upon the ship, Thor steps up to what seems to be the main control and hesitantly pushes a few random buttons. When that doesn't start the ship he jams his fingers into even more buttons.

"I thought you knew how to fly this thing?" Loki questions.

"I said how hard could it be," he clarifies. Shouts and the clinging of weapons could be heard outside.

"Well whatever you do, brother, I suggest you do it faster."

"Shut up, Loki." Thor continues to press ever button on the blasted board in front of them causing Eir to roll her eyes.

"Well you must've missed something."

"No, I'm pressing every button on this thing."

"Don't hit it, press it gently," Loki suggests rather calmly.

"I _am_ pressing it gently," Thor states slapping the control panel with his larger than life hands. If they weren't in a life or death situation, Eir would've laughed at the two brothers trying to figure out how to start the ship.

"It's not working!" He yells now slamming his hands on the buttons. All of a sudden the ship lights up and the equipment on it starts humming. A bright blue light pops up in front of them showing maps and controls. Thor chuckles and puts his hands on the controls, bringing the ship up off the ground. He tries to gently turn it back around to go out the way it came in but he fails miserably. Eir believes that he had managed to destroy all of the thrown room without even trying.

"I think you missed a column," Loki mocks.

"Shut up!" Thor shouts, thrusting the ship up and out of the castle and into the open air. He carefully maneuvers the ship through and around the kingdom now that he better understands the controls.

"Look why don't you let me fly it since clearly I'm the better pilot?" Loki suggests.

"But out of the two of us, which one can actually fly." Eir scrunches her face at that. She thought Frigga had once told her that Thor isn't capable of flying, that swinging Mjnor with such a great amount of force gives him the appearance of flying. Though she could be wrong.

The kingdoms cannons start firing upon their craft and the once blue lights begin to turn red. _That cannot be a good sign_, Eir thinks to herself. At that moment Jane faints to the ground with a hard thud; Eir not bothering to tend to her.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki remarks sardonically.

"Jane?" Thor shouts out, not daring to move from the controls. Jane slowly nods her head and says that she is okay. Thor looks at Eir and points over to Jane. Eir reluctantly strides over to Jane and rolls her onto her back.

The craft continues to be fired upon and Thor tries to dodge the shots, accidentally ramming it into a building. "Not a word." Loki says nothing and smirks behind Thor. Soon after the palace ships get on their tail.

"Now they're following us," Loki blatantly states. Many shots get fired at their ship and Loki just has to, once again, states the obvious, "Now they're firing at us!"

"Yeah, thanks for the commentary Loki. It's not at all distracting!" Thor retorts. He gets them under a tight spot under a bridge and accidentally cuts the head off a statue in the process.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather." Thor looks back but continues whirring the ship on. "You know this is wonderful, this is a tremendous idea," Loki walks to the other side of Thor, "Lets steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and then escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us. It's brilliant Thor, It's truly brilliant-" Thor opens up a door and shoves Loki out, hearing him yell and going back to the controls. Eir looks up at him astonished. Sure she was getting tired of him rambling but that was overkill.

She quickly jumps out after him, undoing the clasp of her cloak and letting it fly away into the air. She mutters something under her breath and soon, the beautiful artwork of an Midgardian falcon comes to life. The wings peel itself off from the top of her shoulders and around her bow and quiver, stretching out far and wide. Eir uses these marvelous brown wings to make her way over to Loki. Once she gets a firm grip around his torso she sees Fandral with a palace aircraft. Thinking that he must be where they needed to meet with next, she soars over to him and lets Loki drop onto the craft with a loud thud on his back. Eir swings back around and lets the wings morph back into her skin and drop next to Loki with a lighter thud of her boots.

Not long after, Thor comes down with Jane in his arms. Frandral laughs his head off.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful, Loki!" He gets up off the floor and sits beside the steering stick; Eir following suit except on the other side. "And who might you be?" Fandral asks with a grin.

"The family assassin," she replies with a monotone, not wanting to converse with him. Eir has heard of Fandral. He we was the man whore who would dazzle his way into the many hearts of women. She was not about to be one of them. She spots Loki giving her a strange look and he quickly turns away to see Thor lying Jane down at the front of the craft, gently placing a blanket on her limp form.

Off in the distance the spacecraft they were once on flew off in the opposite direction along with the ships who were in pursuit.

"You lied to me," Loki says, "I'm impressed."

"Enough, now do as you promised and take us to your secret pathways." Loki nods his head and moves into the spot where Fandral once was. Taking the steering rod into his hands, Loki gives a huge smile that some would call crazy. Soon after he flies off towards the mountains across the vast ocean, another aircraft follows and begins to fire. Loki does his best to dodge and then flies up closer to them.

"Fandral," Thor says.

"Right." Fandral nods to Thor, grabs a rope, and stands along the edge of the craft. "For Asgard," he winks to Eir then swings on the rope and onto the _enemy_ craft. Eir rolls her eyes as Fandral beats up the men occupying the craft and saluting her with a kiss. Loki all but vomits in his mouth.

Loki carries on with their set course that seems to be heading straight for the mountain. Upon further inspection, Eir sees a rather small crack in the middle of it and realizes that, that's where their headed.

"Loki!" Thor yells.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it."

"Are you mad!"

"Possibly."

Eir grabs on to Loki's coat instinctively as they just barely make it into the crack. Blue and orange sparks start flying around the sides of the craft that's scraping along the crevice of the mountain. As they go faster, Eir starts to see themselves become developed in a bright white light, causing her to close her eyes. When she hear a loud crackle and feels the craft thud she opens them to find that they had made it to the Svartalfaheim.

"Ta-da!" Loki sounds out, glancing down at Eir and noticing her death grip on his coat. She quickly lets go and looks out at the vast land to distract herself. Loki makes no comment as to what had just happened, if anything _did_ happen.


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey Midgardians! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to post the next chapter. I've been coming in and out of town and studying for finals has been taking up my time _.**

**Sorry to get you guys excited but this is only going to be a note page (Next post is going be in a few minutes). I've been getting some info about Eir already being a character in the Thor series so I just want to clarify something: I ONLY CHOSE THE NAME EIR BECAUSE 1) IT MEANS MERCY IN NORSE AND 2) I KNEW THAT SHE WAS A NORSE GODDESS. I just wanted to put my own spin on her. So for those of you who are confused, Eir is basically just another character in the universe that just so happens to have the same name. I'm sure there are tons of Alex's, Jane's, and John's out there. **

**BTW, thank you for the reviews and likes and follows! It means a lot.**

**Frostfire613: I'm so glad that you liked that scene too! I thought it would spice things up a bit and show a different side of Eir rather than her stoic self. **

**Ramadiii: Thank you for the praise! The next chapter is going to be posted in just a few minutes here.**

**Character development: **

**Some of you must be wondering about Eir's powers. It's all just magic, I'll explain it in this next chapter. A great way of describing her ability is like Tattoo from the 2005 movie, **_**Elektra**_**, played by Chris Ackerman.**


	7. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THOR, MARVEL, OR ANYTHING THAT SEEMS FAMILIAR. I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS NOR DO I INTEND TO!**

Chapter 5

Eir shifts to the seat across from her so Loki could sit down; also hoping to put some distance in between them after her embarrassing act just now. She tried to hide the colouring in her face as she told herself that it was no big deal, that it won't happen again.

Loki took a seat in the spot Eir was once in. It was still slightly warm. Loki couldn't help his eyes from wondering over to Eir, specifically her hands. They didn't look like the hands of a trained killer; they were more soft and delicate like. He then noticed that her black cloak was gone and could now see her whole attire. The skirt, cut at the sides, started with a dark ruby red and faded out into the off-white he was able to glimpse at before. She had a knife holster wrapped around her right leg. _Those knives are similar to the throwing knives Frigga had given me_, Loki thought to himself absentmindedly.

As his eyes continued to roam upwards, he saw that Eir had a gold designed wrist band on her right arm and an off-white sleeve around her left elbow joint. _It must be to protect her arm for when she fires her bow, making her a right eye/handed shooter._ He then notices that her red top is only covering her breasts, average size as they were, and it crossed in the middle of her chest, looping around her neck. Two leather straps connected to her belt and up to her top like suspenders over her stomach. Eir's build was petite but there was no doubt about the visible muscles in her arms and stomach.

Loki looked further up and saw her face but the thing that really caught his eye were her own. Before he only noticed that they were yellow, but with further inspection he could see dark flecks in around the iris. Her eyes were almost hypnotic and it made him want to get closer to her. Loki quickly dismissed the thought when she started to fidget. Eir rolled her shoulders back a couple of times then hunched over a little. That's when the drawing of a falcon came to life again from her back. Only this time it was the bird, not just the wings. It started with its beak, then its wings, then the body, and lastly its talons. Loki winced a little, thinking that it looked almost painful.

The bird unattached itself and perched itself on Eir's shoulder. Eir sat up straight again and pet the bird.

"I will send my bird off to keep watch for when Malekith shows up," she states effortlessly and send the bird off.

"How will you know he's here?" Thor asks confused.

"I can see what my bird sees. So when he sees Malekith's ship, I will see it." Loki smirks at her with amazement, unlike Thor who just gives a slight nod and scowls a bit.

"So that's how you got the cat in your cell," Loki says confidently. He had been wracking his brain trying to figure it out and now it all makes sense.

Eir nods her head and stands up, "That's correct, I can make only the animals that are on my body." She points to a small kangaroo mouse on her left hip and a chameleon on her other hip. " Not only can I create the animal, I can take on their attributes and senses on command, as you saw earlier." Eir now turns around and shows Loki her back. There were all sorts of animals all over. A panther was crawling down the right side of her ribcage, a bear standing ferociously at her left, and a mysterious looking wolf right in the center. He also noticed the spiders crawling on her left shoulder and a snake slithering on her right. They were all beautifully done.

"Quite an interesting way of using your elfin magic," Loki admires, "Who gave you these markings?" Eir turns back around and sits down, moving her bow and quiver aside on the bench to give herself more room. She hesitated before answering.

"Frigga," she says sorrowfully, "I had already done the snake, mouse, chameleon by myself with magic but the rest were out of my reach."

"You asked her for assistance then."

"No, she walked in while I was trying to do the panther," Eir instinctively touched her side with her left hand, "I told her I could do it myself but she wouldn't take no for and answer." Loki detected the slightest bit of a smile tread on her lips. _Once again, thoughts of my mother make her smile._

"Does it hurt you," Loki asks. Eir looked up in confusion. "When the animals morph from your body, does it hurt?" Eir tilted her head to the side and questioningly.

"Why would you, of all people care?" She knew it was a rude remark. He was just trying to be kind but Eir just naturally becomes defensive when people start asking her too many questions. She liked that he was kind enough to ask. Loki, on the other hand, was taken aback by her rebuttal.

"I don't." Actually, he didn't really know why he asked the question in the first place. It was like the hypnotic allure of her eyes made him want to know about her and care for her. Loki immediately banished those thoughts from his mind and watched Thor as he covered Jane with a blanket and tucked it underneath her. Glad he's found another topic other than the one at hand, Loki sighs.

"What I could do with the powers that goes through those veins," Loki comments. Thor turns around to take a glance at him.

"It would consume you," he states will sitting to Eir's right but still sitting close enough to Jane.

"She's holding up all right," Loki shrugs, "for now."

"She's strong in ways you'd never even know." Eir scoffs inwardly. Jane looks nothing more than a simple, small, dainty human to her. So far she's only seen Jane faint, sleep, and try to harm Loki. Eir sees nothing special in her. Though she has to admit that it must have been quite a challenge, breaking Thor's arrogant core.

Loki openly scoffs, "Say goodbye." He knows that Jane is becoming weaker as the Aether grows inside of her, eating away at her soul and mind. She will not last long by his standards and Loki isn't about to start pitying his poor, helpless brother.

"Not this day," Thor states looking at Jane fondly and with desperation. He's not ready to lose her, not when he has just got her back.

"This day, the next, a hundred years is nothing." Loki stands up roughly, making Eir snap her head up. "It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose loved you will be snatched as a prize from right underneath you-"

"And will that satisfy you?" demands Thor with a harsh glare.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature."

"Surrender is not in mine"

Loki once again scoff, "the son of Odin-"

"No, don't speak of Odin!" He stands up abruptly, "You think you alone were loved by mother. You had her tricks but I had her trust."

"Trust," Loki he says softly, "Was that her last expression, Trust? When you let her die!" He takes a step closer to Thor, not wanting to leave the steering stick.

"What help were you in her cell!" Thor yells, also taking a few steps closer to Loki. Eir noticed that the distance between the two had shortened to a little less than a foot.

"Who put me there? Who put me there!" Loki starts off with a calm tone, then bursting out into a yell. This was a mistake because Thor took it as a challenge. He grabs Loki by the collar of his coat and thrusts him a couple of times up against the side of the aircraft. All the while yelling.

"You know damn well, you know damn well!" Thor was just about to punch Loki square in the face when Eir decided that it was time for her to step in. She squeezes herself in between the two angry men.

"Enough!" she yells pushing Thor back a bit, "She wouldn't want you two fighting over something so ludicrous." They both stop their struggling and calm down. Thor puts his fist down and Loki puts down his own cuffed ones. "We are supposed to be coming up with a plan for when we meet Malekith. Not arguing about Frigga's death. It was no ones fault and I am just as upset as you two are but there's nothing we can do but get revenge. She would be appalled to see you like this."

The two gods look at her and then themselves. Loki half-heartedly smiles, "Well she wouldn't exactly be shocked." Eir gives him an incredulous look, Thor just giving him the same half-hearted smile.

"I wish I could trust you," he admits. Thor returns to his original seat and starts stroking Jane's hair. She seemed to be completely out for the whole dispute.

Loki frowns and whispers, "Trust my rage," then sits back down. Eir is left standing and looking back and forth at Thor and Loki. Giving up, she looks at Loki and sits down.

"Hey," she whispers, gaining his attention, "I will do anything in my power to avenge your mother."

"Even if it means killing your own father?" Loki asks, expecting denial or even a hint of hesitation. What he doesn't expect is her quick answer.

"Yes." Eir stares deeply into Loki's eyes and right then, he knew she wasn't lying. She really was ready to kill her own father for someone who wasn't even her real mother. Loki felt a pain in his chest. He couldn't tell if it was gratification, guilt, remorse, or even just normal pain. He did know, however, that Eir was most definitely going to help him exact his revenge.

**A/N:**** Hope you all liked this chapter! Once again my brother, Kyle, has a drawing of Eir on his twitter page (KyleCarson18) if you would like to get a better image of her in your head. (:**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update, school has been killing me but since I'm now finished with my finals I have more time to write (and draw more pictures of Tom Hiddleston XD). Thanks to all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed.**

**I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING, ONLY MY VERSION OF EIR. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Chapter 6

A short while after the three had settled down, Jane began to stir. She sat up and looked out into the distance ahead of them.

"Malekith," she whispered. Both Thor and Loki exchanged looks of uncertainty, then looked to Eir for confirmation. Eir's eyes changed to that of the falcon's and she nodded in agreement with Jane. Not soon after, the falcon came back and melded itself back to Eir's skin. Jane instantly became unconscious again.

"So what now, dear brother?" Loki questioned standing beside Thor who was looking out to where Jane's sights were. He seemed to be contemplating on what to do. "Don't tell me you didn't think this far into the plan." Thor turned around and glared at Loki; blue eyes turning into cold icy orbs.

"Silence! I do have a plan," Thor looked at Eir but with a somewhat softer look. "I need you to watch after Jane while we go to see Malekith." Eir stood up and looked to Loki, as if asking if that was what he wanted her to do.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Protect Jane." Eir placed her right fist onto her chest and bowed.

"Yes, your majesty," she complied in a monotone. Thor just looked at her with annoyance and continued explaining the plan. They were simply to trick Malekith into extracting the Aether from Jane and then destroy it along with him. Sounded simple enough. Eir didn't expect things to go the way the golden haired god would like; Malekith is all to smart for him, let alone Loki the god of trickery himself.

Eir was taken aback at that last thought. She would honestly consider Loki being less powerful than Malekith? In all honesty the king of dark elves did create an all out war and was able to survive over the last umpteenth years and taken down Asgard in a matter of minutes. A rather large pit began to form in the bottom of her stomach. Eir realized that this feeling was the same as the time when she was about to kill her first target: nervousness, and fear. But it wasn't for herself, no. If anything Eir was capable of getting away if need be. She was fearful of Loki getting injured, or worse, killed.

Eir quickly tried to diminish the thought but not quick enough. Loki had caught a knowing look upon her face in that split second. Although he said nothing, Loki was going to need to have a few words with Eir later. Something was tugging in the deep recesses of his heart, something he hoped would go away after speaking with her privately.

Once the four landed the aircraft on a nearby hill, they walked to wear they were to meet Malekith. Thor and Jane walked ahead and a few yards behind was Loki and Eir. This was his chance to speak with her. Loki opened his mouth to speak but was beaten by Eir.

"Once Malekith takes the Aether," she dictates with authority, looking up at the leather clad god, "I want you to get out of there. Do whatever means necessary." Loki shook his head and chuckled, but when he looked back at her face his smile dropped, seeing the seriousness in her yellow, black speckled eyes.

"Listen here, I do not run," he states with venom, "I am no coward-"

"And I didn't say you were, but I made a promise to your mother that I would keep you safe." Eir stared on ahead, as if ending the conversation. Loki fumed.

"You do not tell me what to do, you mulling quim!" Loki yelled. "Besides," he spoke calmer and more refined, "I'm sure you are just saying that so you can escape yourself. Maybe run off and find dear old Fandral?" _Why am I bringing him up?_

Eir stopped and snapped her head to look up at Loki. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play the dumb, I saw how he looked at you. He practically undressed you with his eyes and you did nothing to deter him," Loki scoffed.

If Eir had the right mind, she would have tried to slap him or cover herself up in embarrassment. But she didn't. Eir's eyes became like his mother's when she asked if she was not his mother. "Loki," she said softly. Loki remained unmoved, slightly confused. He felt like her eyes were penetrating into his soul and saw his real intentions of the crude words he spoke.

"I only wanted to protect you." Loki's eyes widened as he remembered Odin saying the same thing. Everyone thought that it was best for him to be locked away or do nothing or be a coward. He curled his hands into fists and was about to yell at her when she spoke again, "But that's not something you need." Loki was taken aback. "You need to be independent and do what you want," Eir lowered her gaze to his chest, "and I cant stop you. But if you want to continue on fighting," she looked back up to his face, "I am here for you."

Loki looked down at her face and notice the sincerity in her voice. She really meant it. Eir would really follow him to certain death for him. "Why?" he asked. Eir smiled softly.

"Because we are the same, and you have given me true mercy."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, even more confused than before. Eir continued on walking, Loki following along side.

"People have spared me my life then ask me to do things in return and keep me locked up. You though, you order me to do nothing. You're carefree and let me be the same," Eir elaborated. She looked down at the ground and gained a remorseful look, "The thought of you getting harmed gives me a sinking feeling in my stomach. I cant loose you."

Now it was Loki's turn to stop. He gets the same feeling, about loosing her that is. Loki is unsure why he feels this way but there is no denying that they have an unexplainable connection. He's still trying to figure out if it's admiration or affection for the young woman. All the same he had to say something.

Eir stopped after Loki and turned around to look at him. He stares back intently with his blue-green eyes, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Stay behind me," he states simply walking past her, "You're going to be protected for once." Eir blushes slightly and turns around again to find Loki smirking, steadily catching up to his brother and his mortal girl. Eir following close behind.


	9. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey Midgardians! I hope you all had a great Christmas/ Hanukkah/ etc. Once again, thank you all for the support. Here's the next chapter for all of you anxious readers. You're most likely not gonna like me after this XP.**_

**I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING, ONLY MY VERSION OF EIR. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Chapter 7

The four walked begrudgingly up to the top of a hill that oversaw a great plain where Malekith, Kurse, and many dark elf soldiers waited for them to ascend to their fate. Thor stood near the very edge to the cliff side, Loki along side. Eir was standing behind them a couple feet away while holding Jane's arm to steady her, as per requested by Thor.

Eir stared out towards Kurse, boring holes into his black crusted face. This was the man that she came from, the man that saved her mother out of love, the man that killed many Asgardians for the sole purpose to serve Malekith. Even thought she didn't know him personally, Eir hated him. Kurse had killed the only person in her life that cared for her like a mother. To make it even worse, he took Frigga from Loki as well. Leaving him all alone like her. Eir decided that she was going to make sure that Kurse dies a slow and painful death.

Thor turns to Jane and asks if she is ready, only for Loki to answer, "I am." The two gods look back out and stand somewhat closer together to talk.

"You know this plan of yours is going to get us all killed."

"Yeah, possibly," Thor states. Loki looks at him and raises his cuffed wrists, tilting his head slightly towards the side.

"You still don't trust me brother?" Thor stares down at his brothers hands for a quick moment then back up.

"Would you?" He slowly starts to remove the cuffs with one hand, the other gripping Mjolnir at his side. Eir watched carefully to see what Loki might do with his new _freedom_.

Loki rubbed his wrists and stepped a little closer to Eir, winking at her. She tilted her head in a bit of confusion when she noticed a small shimmer. Quickly, she looked down at her knife holster and found one of her knives missing. Eir looked up right in time to her Loki speak.

"No I wouldn't." He grasped the knife tightly and thrust it into his brother's side, pushing him off the side of the cliff, and watched him roll to the sharp rocked bottom.

"No!" Jane yelled and tried to follow after Thor. Eir stopped her and lead her down roughly, watching as Loki practically pranced his way down after the golden haired god. As Thor finally stopped at the bottom, Loki stomped up to his side and spoke with a voice that seemed colder than ice.

"You really think I cared about Frigga, about any of you?" He grunted as he kicked right into Thor's chiseled stomach, sending him in the air and a few feet away rolling onto his now bruised stomach. "All I ever wanted was you and Odin," he spat, "dead at my feet!" Thor looked up and saw not only Jane being roughly dragged towards him but Malekith walking calmly his way. He quickly sighted his hammer that was a few metres away and lifted up his arm, desperately calling to it. Just as it was flying to him, Loki grabbed his forearm and cut his wrist and hand off. Thor yelled in agony, holding his arm close to him.

Jane got out of Eir's grasp and ran to Thor, trying to help nurse his pain. Of course it was of no use, there was nothing she could do. Loki grabbed Jane around the waist as Malekith and the others got in a ten yards distance from him. Eir quickly stood by Loki, bow gripped tightly in her left hand, ready to attack if even one person tried to get close to Loki.

"Malekith!" Loki yelled roughly, trying to control the struggling Jane. Malekith and the others came to a standstill at his yell. "I am Loki of Jotunheim, this is Eir of Svartalfaheim, and I bring you a gift." He threw Jane to the ground in front of the dark elf king at that last word and stood up proudly. Jane slowly looked up at the king and trembled in fear at his half burnt face and dark demeanor.

"I ask only one thing in return," Loki points out with his knife, "A good seat from which to watch Asgard burn." Kurse says something to Malekith in a language not even Eir knew. She didn't grow up with the language of the dark elves but she could see that it was something to reassure Malekith that Loki was indeed who he said he was.

Eir also recognized no looks of familiarization in Kurse's face. He didn't know who she was. She was slightly sadden by this but then again, relieved.

Malekith walked around Jane and to the injured god of thunder fumbling on the ground in pain.

"Look at me," he demanded in an unearthly, condescending tone. He then kicked him onto his back when Thor didn't do as he was told. Everyone watched as he raised his arm up into the air; Jane floated up in unison. Loki and Eir watched closely, though Eir was more concerned about the many elves surrounding them, weapons at the ready.

Jane's arms flew out as the Aether was being pulled from her body. The reddish-black substance oozed out of her like a horde of flies. Her eyes soon turned back to their original color and she dropped to the ground with a hard thump. That's when Thor yelled out.

"Loki, now!"

Loki dismissed his magic with a flick of his arm as Eir ran to cover Jane. A veil of green light flowed through Thor's arm, revealing that his hand was still intact. He summoned his hammer with quick haste and shot a stream of bluish-white lightening at the Aether. Loki covered Eir as she covered Jane. The Aether tried to go up further into the air but it was too late. The lightening caused the Aether to explode into a bright ruby light and a cloud of smoke and dust.

Eir watched as Thor grew a smile upon his face. _You fool,_ she thought to herself, _that was too easy._ Just then shard of red matter started to levitate from the ground and merge into one whole, liquefied piece again. Malekith step up to it, arms open wide, and let the Aether engulf him. He yelled like he was in pain but Eir was sure that he was prepared for that already. As the synchronization was complete Malekith's arms smashed down at his sides and his head down.

Everyone looked at him questioningly, wondering if the Aether consumed him and rendered him motionless. Sadly, he rose his head and opened his eyes to show two red metallic orbs. He looked to Kurse and then headed back for the ship. Kurse followed him as the dark elves went towards the four and bared their weapons.

Thor smacked an elf with a twirl of his hammer as Eir, Jane, and Loki stood up, prepared to fight. Thor knocked a few others out of his way to Malekith when Kurse took a grenade like thing from his belt, pressed the top and threw it towards Eir. She told Jane to run and ended up getting pushed off to the side by Loki. The device erupted into a vortex similar to a black hole. Loki lifted off the ground and began to be sucked in. Eir reached out her hand to him, Loki doing the same but it was of no use. The pool of the vortex was too strong. Eir could see the look of desperation in his eyes and feared for him. She didn't want to lose him, not like this.

Loki saw Eir's eyes start to become watery and his almost did the same. Just then, Thor flew in seemingly out of nowhere and saved Loki. The vortex disappeared into itself as the boys landed down on the ground hard. Eir let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Loki gave Thor a nod of thanks as they both stood up. Thor twirled his hammer and flew over to Malekith but got stopped by Kurse. They entered into combat as dark elves crept up to the other three.

"Run to the hills like we planned," Eir commanded as she hunched over. Her back bulged as the drawing of a bear emerged from her body with a mighty roar. Once it completely separated from her, she stood up straight and grabbed an arrow from her quiver, noticing Jane gawking at the sight. "Go, now!"

With that, Jane ran off to the cliffs, not bothering to look back. Eir sent her bear off into a crowd of dark elves while she continuously notched back arrow after arrow into her enemies. Her bear went off on a rampage and worked as a distraction as she killed the unsuspecting elves.

Five elves made their way around Loki and lunged at him. The first one was easily sliced in the throat and the next two were bombarded with quick punches all over their torso's. Loki then stabbed one twice in the chest and disarmed another, quickly locking the elves arms behind his back and stabbing him in the chest and breaking his neck.

Loki looked off into the distance to see Thor kneeling on the ground in almost defeat as Kurse marched up to him. He caught Eir's attention and yelled to her.

"Eir!" She quickly found him and looked in the direction he was pointing in. Eir nodded and whistled to her bear; it stopped tearing off an elf's arm to glance up at her. The beast went tumbling towards Kurse as if knowing already what to do. Eir climbed onto its back as it passed her and she notched back an arrow, steadily aiming at Kurse while trying to stay on the rough beast. She let go of the string and the arrow went on a straight coarse for his neck.

Without a second thought, Kurse stopped beating Thor into the ground and grabbed the arrow like it was simply a piece of fruit that someone tossed to him. Eir quickly jumped of the bear as it reared up to strike Kurse. The man wrapped his arms around the bears torso and crushed with all his might. The bear yelped in pain and all too quickly, vanished into small shreds of light that slowly flew to Eir's back. She had screamed along with her beast as it died and fell to her knees.

Kurse came upon her quickly and she grabbed a knife, plunging it into his thigh but he wasn't phased. He simply picked her up by her throat. Eir desperately clawed at his massive claws, remembering what he did to the guards in the prison chambers. She began to lose consciousness from the lack of air when he suddenly let her go. Eir plopped down to the ground with a sharp pain and breathed in oxygen into her lungs. Confused as to why he let her go, she look up to see a giant blade attached to a spear protruding from Kurse's chest.

The beast of a man screeched in pain and turned around slowly to find none other than Loki standing triumphantly behind him. Kurse stepped a bit closer to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and thrust him into his chest and the spear. Eir screamed out the word 'no' but she couldn't hear a thing. All she could hear was blood pumping through her ears and saw the searing pain in Loki's once brilliant green eyes.

Loki gritted his teeth while glaring at Kurse. Said creature then threw him off of the spear and onto the ground with a grunt. Loki arched his back off the ground in pain. Thor yelled to Loki, not being able to get out of the crater like hole he was pounded into.

Kurse stepped up closer to Loki and stopped when Loki got up on his elbows.

"See you in hell," he said with a shaky breath, "monster." Kurse looked down at his belt and found that Loki had detonated the vortex device. He scrambled to take it off his belt but it was too late. The device exploded, slowly crushing Kurse into himself until there was nothing left of him. Kurse growled out in fear and pain and agony. Eir smiled at this. He deserved all that pain and she was happy that it was dealt to him in such a way.

Once Kurse was completely gone, Loki sunk back to the ground and let out a sigh of victory. His breath soon quickened with realization that he had gotten a deathly blow and was, in fact, going to die.

_**Sorry guys! I know I'm a jerk for leaving you all at a cliff hanger but I will try my best to get the next chapter posted quickly. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed it and I will see you all next week! (not really see but, you know what I mean…) **_


	10. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Happy New Years Midgardians! Once again, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. There was no other way to end it well. Anyways, there's only one chapter left after this (unless you want me to continue it with an extra chapter(s) because I'm open to suggestions). Thank you for all the support!**_

**I OWN ABSOLUTLY NOTHING, ONLY MY VERSION OF EIR. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Chapter 8

Everything seemed to slow down. Eir watched Thor run to Loki's side, repeatedly saying no, while she just sat there motionless. She couldn't believe her eyes. Loki was breathing rapidly as blood appeared to endlessly flow from the wound in his torso. No matter how hard she wanted to run to his aid and cradle him into her lap, she couldn't. The scene she had only witnessed moments ago put her into a deep shock of paralysis. It was not the sight of blood; Eir had killed too many people too feel any type of sentimentality. No, it had been the fact that it was Loki who was stabbed. Loki's body bleeding out. Loki was the one dying.

That last thought sent a strike of fear up her spine. Loki was about to _die. But he cant die_, she screamed through her subconscious, _he hadn't finished getting his revenge yet!_ Eir cried inwardly at this new emotion of fear and rage. She had never felt this way before. It felt like someone took a mallet to her insides then set them aflame. She tried and begged her body to move but it was of no use. Only when she noticed that Thor stupidly attempted to sit Loki, causing him to groan out in pain, did she dart to Loki's opposite side. Her instincts from combat training and experience taking over.

"Don't sit him up!" she ordered, "That will cause him to bleed out faster." Her whole demeanor changed. Even though she was scared and shaking on the inside, she showed a calm and collected stature and kept her hands steady.

Eir quickly got to work, adjusting Thor's hold on Loki so that the latter was in somewhat of a comfortable position. Now Loki's head and shoulders were rested on Thor's tree stumped sized thighs. Next, she put pressure onto the leather clad god's wound with her hands and was able to prevent the blood from flowing so quickly.

"What were you thinking," she mumbled to herself, "this wasn't supposed to happen." The bleeding god locked his eyes with hers.

"I'm a fool," Loki managed to say through pants, "I'm a fool!" He had not planned for this to happen either but when he saw Eir about to be killed by Kurse, he panicked. He didn't know what else to do. _How could I have been so foolish_, he thought. The look she gave him right now almost made his heart stop right then and there. She looked calm but he could see right past that. She was terrified and it terrified him as well.

Not knowing what to do Thor grasped his brother's hand tightly, making Loki's attention to switch to him.

"Stay with me," the golden haired male begged deeply.

"I'm sorry," Loki all but whispered. His eyes green eyes began to dull, shifting his gaze back to Eir. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said more quickly. Thor shushed Loki as he spoke.

Eir all but chocked up, biting her lip to hold back tears. He was practically groveling to her; she was sure he had never done so before. For lack of better words, he seemed almost pathetic as his brows coming together and his lip quivering.

Thor glanced to Eir, eyes begging for her to do something, anything to save his dear brother. Eir pressed harder onto Loki's wound making him whimper a bit, but she knew that that was only delaying the inevitable. She stared back at Thor, shaking her head ever so slightly, letting him know that there was noting else she could do.

Eir went back to the bleeding god telling him calmly, "It's alright, Loki." She gave him a gentle smile as she took away one hand to run her finger along his scalp.

_ There it is,_ Loki thought aimlessly,_ the smile and touch equivalent to that of my mother's._ He knew that she was mussing his hair with his own blood but he didn't care. The touch sent chills throughout his body and caused to relax slightly along with the calming words of comfort. Even though his body was becoming cold from the blood loss, a wave of warmth came over him at her smile. It said that everything was going to be okay but he knew better. He could see the slight quiver and small chocked sounds coming from the back of her throat. Loki was going to die and he read it all over her face. No use lying to the god of lies.

"I'll tell father of what you did here today," Thor said with an affirmative tone. He almost smirked at this.

How could Thor still believe that Loki wanted his father's affection? After all he had done to him. Hiding his true heritage, using him as a peace treaty, telling him he wasn't worthy, locking him up, keeping Frigga away from him. And to top it all off, he gave Eir a false sense of mercy. Loki looked back at Thor for a short moment.

"I didn't do it for him." He only glanced at Eir a quick moment but that was all she needed.

With that single glance, Eir knew that his comment wasn't directed to Thor. The correction wasn't even for Frigga. Loki had done something so out of character for the sake of Eir herself. Sure he cared for his adoptive mother and wanted to get revenge for her but when he when he saw Kurse hurting Eir, Loki snapped. The god of lies and mischief wanted to kill the man that was her father, the one that was supposed to protect and care for her. Odin had never given him that but he had never actually tried to kill him!

All of this is just an excuse to cover his real reason though. He didn't want to admit to himself that he was afraid to loose her, the only person left who cared for him. The one who gave him a tight sensation in his chest just at the sight of her. She was unique in every way possible and he wanted her to stay by his side.

Eir looked into the god's faded green eyes and remembered something. She remembered the one thing that was able to calm his outburst and soothe him.

"_Hush, child_

_The darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep_

_Child, the darkness will rise from the deep_

_And carry you down into sleep"_

As she softly repeated the tune, Eir continued to stroke Loki's hair. Thor began to sob silently, watching Loki's breathing slow and a few tears begin to roll down Eir's cheeks. Soon, Loki shut his eyes and his head lolled back. Eir stopped singing as she went to check Loki's heartbeat. It was nonexistent. Thor yelled out in agony at the loss of his brother as Eir silently stared at the dead gods face. He had such a soothed expression, like he was sleeping.

After Thor had calmed down, he and Jane went in search for a way out of the god forsaken realm. He had offered Eir to join them but she declined. "I will wait for the imperial guards to come so I can bring his body to Odin," she had said with a bitter tone, not moving from Loki's side in the slightest. Thor only nodded in agreement; he was thankful for her loyalty to Loki that she would still stay by his side even after death.

He and Jane went to the cave she was hiding in just earlier and somehow stumbled into one of the invisible portals that lead to other realms. They found the one that would take them to Earth and stepped through it, arriving at the abandoned warehouse Jane had been to when she first arrived in England. She knew that Malekith planned to destroy all the realms and put them into darkness when the Aether was still in her possession. Quickly, they found Darcy and Selvig, making up a plan to stop Malekith.

Shortly after the couple stepped through the portal, a small earth kangaroo mouse jumped along the rough terrain to Eir's side. She had not noticed the small creature at first, too indulged in the fact that Loki was gone to care about her surroundings, when she heard it make a small squeak. She looked down and the mouse nodded to her, jumping up on her thigh and merging to her skin where it turned back into a drawing.

Excited and shocked, Eir turned back to Loki and placed both hands on his abrasion. Her hands began to glow a hue of green as she let her magic heal the wound.

"Are you going to play dead all day or are you going to wake up?" she asked nonchalantly. At first, nothing happened. But then Loki's eyes fluttered open and rolled to spy Eir smirking at him.

"How did you know?" he queried, slightly irritated. "I even stopped my pulse." Eir chuckled softly.

"The god of lies and trickery would never go down that easily."

Loki quirked his eyebrows, impressed by her answer. Eir continued to heal his wound until there was nothing left, not even a scar. When she finished Loki sat up and winced, expecting to feel even the slightest of pain but was surprised to find none. He looked at her expectantly.

"I lived in Alfheim for a short time," she answered his unspoken question, "they taught me healing magic." The god nodded in confirmation and stood up, offering his hand to Eir. She instantly blushed as she grabbed it and he hoisted her up to her feet. Loki stared into her eyes for a small moment but turned away when hers did. Eir was looking off into the distance, noticing something that only an animal could. Loki glimpsed in the same direction and commented.

"The imperial guards." She nodded as a response. Loki and her both devised a plan to get back to Asgard in one piece. There was no way the guard was going to bring him back alive, and if the guard tried to get rid of Loki, Eir would risk herself being killed as well. Once they were both on the same page, Loki strode to the human sized crater that Thor was pounded into by Kurse.

"Loki" Eir piped up once he was in the hole. It brought back unwanted memories of what the Hulk had done to him in New York. Glad to get his mind off that memory, he looked to her expectantly. "Why did you save me back there?"

Loki pondered this for a moment. He could lie and say that he just wanted to kill Kurse. Or he could tell the truth and say that he didn't want her to die and that he needed her to stay by his side. He decided to go with a more broader approach that would convey everything he wanted to tell her but was unable to do so.

"I told you that I would protect you from now on, did I not."


End file.
